


Apocalypse (June 2018 BVDN)

by musicofthespheres



Series: Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Vegeta is a robot, hint of hint of lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: June 2018 Mature BVDN "Apocalypse". Prompts were: 1. Atomic 2. Barricade 3. Gimme shelter 4. Wanderer 5. Radioactive 6. I don't want to set the world on fire.





	Apocalypse (June 2018 BVDN)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who came out and made this month's BVDN a success! If you're interested in spectating or joining future Bulma Vegeta Drabble Nights, [come join The Prince and the Heiress on Discord](https://discord.gg/Hzkv9PJ)!

  


**1\. Atomic**

She was a scientist, first and foremost. White lab coat, safety goggles, beakers— the whole nine. Curiosity reigned supreme in her laboratory.

Each experiment had to break some limit or else everything she did was for naught. 

So, even though she was used to pushing the boundaries of the known laws of the universe, Bulma still couldn’t believe her results. She checked the temperature readings again and again— cool. Not cold, but not hot either.

Weeks passed.

She sequestered herself in her lab, closer than ever to the breakthrough that would grant her wish where the ancient dragon couldn’t. Her dream was about to come alive. 

And then, in the dead of night one cold winter morning, she did it. 

Stepping away from the worktop to admire her handiwork, Bulma marvelled at the world’s first cold fusion-powered Android.

The world’s first Atomic Man. 

 

**2\. Barricade**

She had been so preoccupied with the _what_ that she hadn’t considered the _how._

She has given her creation a handsome face and a name worthy of otherworldly royalty. She’d taught him what it meant to Be. She showed him his reflection in the mirror and he’d become self-aware in a matter of hours.

And now he had them barricaded inside her lab while red lights flashed, reflecting off his alloy eyes with an evil glint. 

Bulma cowered in the corner, holding her clipboard in front of her as if it could shield her from his immense strength. As he advanced closer, she whimpered out of fear. 

She was Dr. Frankenstein, and her monster had come to destroy her. 

He reached out, hand curling into a fist and swinging at her head. She clenched her eyes shut and braced for impact, but instead he punched a hole through the wall next to her. 

“Come,” he said, the first word he’d spoken out loud, as he offered his outstretched hand. 

 

**3\. Gimme shelter**

He lifted her off the ground, flying higher and higher until the city below looked like a child’s plaything.

She clung to him, refusing to look down and burying her face into the soft flesh that covered his titanium endoskeleton. “Vegeta,” she cried, her voice broken. “Please, take me back.”

He pulled her away from him and held her by the shoulders —with her feet dangling kilometres above the ground. “You must provide protection for me,” he said. His lacked human warmth but his inflection was anything but robotic. “There are those who would do the world harm.”

“The whole world will know about you if we stay at my home,” Bulma said, eyes wide with terror. 

“Then give me shelter, and we will make do.” 

 

**4\. Wanderer**

They made their living in tiny villages, doing what needed to be done until someone began asking too many questions. Then they’d move on, travelling the roads on foot by day and in the air by night. 

He never slept. He watched over her as she rested peacefully in his arms, or on the bed of another kind-hearted host who took in these two lost souls for the night.

They were wanderers. Vegeta never knew what _home_ was, not the way she did. When she’d cry at night in her sleep, he wondered if she dreamt of hers. He wondered if he would ever have one to call his own. 

As the months dragged on, Vegeta came to understand something. Home is not always a place. Sometimes it was a person. He understood that if they were separated, he’d be homesick too. 

 

**5\. Radioactive**

_“Home is where the heart is.”_

If that were true, Bulma’s home was wherever she was. Even Vegeta had a heart: the cold fusion reactor at his core. But he learned that the word _heart_ sometimes meant the love you feel. 

Bulma’s heart was at home, at Capsule Corp, with her people. 

Vegeta’s...

Well. He didn’t know what it meant to feel. That’s what she’d told him. Her greatest regret: for all her genius, for all his marvellous design, she couldn’t make him _feel_ anything for her. 

So Vegeta had no words for the strange firing of his neurons whenever she turned her baby blue eyes toward him, no term for the way his almost-human, carefully crafted anatomy reacted to her presence whenever she disrobed in his vicinity, and no way to express that his radioactive heart belonged only to _her._  

 

**6\. I don't want to set the world on fire**

“I can’t find any malfunction,” Bulma told him as she ran the diagnostic. “You’re performing optimally.”

The fire in Vegeta’s eyes also burrowed beneath the surface of his skin, flashing through his circuitry. He reached out on a whim, grabbing her wrist. 

They stared at each other for long moments before it dawned on Bulma. She was too smart for her own good; she had failed to see the obvious right there because of her faith in her failure. 

“I don’t want their accolades, their awards,” she breathed. “I don’t want to set the world on fire, I’ve only ever wanted you to feel the same way I’ve felt since...”

Vegeta leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, and guided her to bed. 


End file.
